My Life Without Safety
by Rainy1212
Summary: I will never be safe from him, running. I have to protect the ones I love, and the ones I don't. Will I fight, or give up in weakness. Will I fall, or will I stand? My heart will stop, but my spirit will never. Please R&R. Rated T for reasons later on...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is My Life Without Safety**_

_**Welcome**_

_**This is a re-write of the past My Life Without Safety, which I dis-owned, and which I will use a reference, and to think of stuff NOT to do. All characters from before, are scratched, I decided you will learn the characters later on, instead of learning them in one chapter. Emma is still here though, and you will learn more about her, as she will learn about herself.**_

_**I give thanks the the Pokemon Company for Pokemon.**_

_**Now here's what I have been waiting for**_

_**Welcome to My Life Without Safety**_

I pursed my lips together, as my father gave the reasons why I shouldn't go out into the real world, and that I should stay here, and learn to be a real queen, proper and take care of a queendom, not going out and learning how to be a Pokemon Trainer. I gulped down a growl and kept on listening.

"She should stay! She could get killed or kidnapped! Then we wouldn't have a Queen, and let the General Mathew lead, and that hasn't been done for generations! As king, I say she doesn't go, and let her brothers help her learn to rule like her mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother."

There were grunts of approval sounded. One of the counsel stood. "I agree with His Majesty, I vote that Her Highness stays in the castle." My brother, Suicune stood by my side, in his human form.

"I think your losing this sis." He whispered in my ear. I glanced in his direction, and returned my eyes to what was in front of me.

Arson stood up in my defense. "She has faced her brothers, and won! She has faced me and many men part of the army! She can fight, if you want her to be like her mother and grandmother, then you shouldn't have chose Emma as your heir, because she is a fighter! She will get what she wants."

I saw General Mathew glare at his son for speaking out loud, but most of the counsel stood. "We agree with General Arson." One of the counsel said, and looked around.

"Looks like Her Highness is able to leave the castle freely, Meeting dismissed." The counsel left though one door quickly and quietly, leaving the rest sitting or standing.

"Arson Andrew Montgomery! How could you put the Princess in danger! Your little vote will get her killed!" There was rage in General Mathew's eyes, while Arson had this cold stare in his eyes. "I won't get her killed, she can take care of herself, right Suicune?" My brother nodded and looked at our father. He had this stare, as if I was never supposed to be born.

_**You weren't.**_

I shook my thoughts away from me, and stood. "Thank you General Arson for supporting me, you have my thanks." He stood and bowed. "No problem, Your Highness." I nodded and walked to the door out. I looked back at the three men staring at me, as if I just grew wings. "Meeting dismissed." I said, and left to go pack.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bah, all of you are spoiled milk! No reviews? Come on!**_

_***shakes head in disappointment* and here I was, writing this story just for you.**_

_**Lets make a deal, 3 reviews, and then chapter 3 is going to come, K?**_

_**I edited chapter 1, added spaces, proof-read, proof-read again, and then I will upload the chapter. (When I say will, I have no internet while **_**writing****this_ chapter, so when _this_ chapter comes out, the edit of chapter 1 will probably be out.)_**

_**GIVE ME REVIEWS PEEPS, OR NO CHAPTER 3!**_

_**And that means no more sexy Arson**_

* * *

"I see you can leave now."

I jumped on the stairs, catching the railing. I glared at the blue Vaporeon on the stairs, washing her paws. I saw her smirk in between one of the licks.

"Very funny Ven." I saw her smile, one of her teeth poking out the left side of her mouth. "I'm heading to my room to pack, come with?" She nodded and padded ahead of me, like a cat.

When we got to my door, she jumped on the handle, and it swung open. I raised my eyebrows at her, but she just shrugged and jumped on my giant bed, curling up into a circle and watching me, eyes wide open. I got out the backpack that my mother gave me when I was a little girl. It was my mothers, before she married my father, and stopped her journey. I heard my door open, and a scratch of a blade against the door. I stopped what I was doing.

I heard the blade again, being knocked on my door again, and the footsteps coming inside. I changed into my fighting form and drew my blade to the intruders neck.

I saw Arson's eyes grow wide. "Whoa, blade at my neck, blade at my neck!"

I rolled my eyes at him and changed back into my regular form, the blade disappearing with me changing forms.

"I could of sworn that I said knock before you enter?" Venom shrugged at me and looked at Arson. "She did 'Arson Andrew Montgomery'" Venom mocked his full name and Arson's face went into a blush. He turned his head so that I couldn't see, but I already saw, and started giggling. I went and got 2 extra pairs of clothes and went to change into the clothes I already had out, a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. I heard Arson sit down on my bed, and Venom growl as Arson tried to pet her. "I am not a Equinox you can pet, Arson." She growled. I went into the bathroom and took my dress off. I got the jeans around my hips and proceeded to button and zip them up. I then slid my shirt on, when a crash was sounded in my bedroom. "Arson?" I yelled

"I'm OK!" he yelled back, knocking more things over when he tried to get up.

"I wasn't worried about you, I was worried about what you knocked down." There was silence after I said that, and then I heard snickers coming from my bedroom.

I walked out of my bathroom and threw the dress into the dirty clothes hamper. I saw my bedside table knocked over, and glass, water, and flowers thrown all over the floor. "Wha-" Arson pointed at Venom.

Licking her paws like some crazy neurotic cat.

I mentally faced palmed and sighed. "What did he do this time Ven?" She looked up and stared at me.

"He tried to pet me! So I threw him at the wall." I groaned. "Arson, go get someone." I waved him off. He ran off, going down the hall to find someone to clean the mess. "Get me my tennis shoes Ven, please." She jumped off the bed, walked right over the glass, and got the shoes in her mouth, and walked back over to me.

"Thank you."

She nodded. I heard footsteps coming back as I put my shoes on. I looked over at the door, and the person bowed to me, and proceeded to mop up the water and glass. I glared at Arson and walked out of my room, my backpack hung over my shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." Arson touched my shoulder and slowed me down.

"What?"

He gulped, as if I would kill him "Your father told me to... to follow you on the first part of your journey."

My eyes glared at him and I lifted my hand, and he flinched, but I just put it on his shoulder.

"Fine, but number 1, don't get in my way, and number 2, don't treat me like a cub, Got that?" I looked at Venom on the steps, where she was getting a piece of glass out of her paw.

"Oh, and don't pet Venom." His eyes widened when I said that, and sighed in defeat. "Fine."

I continued down the steps, and walked down the hall, going into the castle's kitchen, with Venom and Arson in tow. Everyone looked up when I came in, but then continued to work.

I walked over to the chubby lady washing the dishes. "Hi, Mara." She whipped around and hugged me.

"Oh! I'm so glad, and sad!"

"Why?"

"Because, I won't see you forever!" She yelled, drawing attention to us.

I rubbed my head in embarrassment. "I won't be gone forever, I'll come and visit."

Mara just laughed and hugged me again, and then gasped and let go suddenly. "Oh, um, Your Majesty, I was, um." She stuttered in between the words.

I whipped around and faced my father, drawing all of everyone's attention on us, clearly stopped working. His cold gray eyes stared back down at me, our eyes stared into each others, gray against brown.

"What are you doing in here?" He growled at me, and Arson shrunk back to the door.

"Getting supplies for my journey, I thought the council decided that I could go, about five hours ago, remember?" I growled back at him, and doing so, made Arson run out.

"I have decided you cannot leave until tomorrow." I saw a sign of a smirk, but was gone before I could see it.

"But the council sa-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"The council said you can go on a journey, not what time, so I am deciding you can go tomorrow." He smiled cruelly, and went back to a frown. "Your just lucky I'm letting you go tomorrow, not next week." He leaned in to my face. "Even if I did, you couldn't do anything, now could you?" He raised his hand to hit me, and I got ready to turn into my Equinox form.

"Stop!"

* * *

_**I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**I NEVER HAD TIME TO DO IT! YEA!**_

_**But I am still serious about 3 reviews, k?**_

_**I really haven't 'explained' how the characters look, so you will soon.**_

_**ANYWAYS!  
REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am writing this chapter because I love you people reading this.**_

_**Even though no one has reviewed**_

_**You people that don't have accounts can review too, but no flames from you, or that will be turned off.**_

_**I really dislike the fact that you are making me wait for reviews.**_

_**Lazy people you are.**_

_**Anyways, enough with my rant about reviewing, here is chapter 3.**_

"Stop!"

My dad whipped around to face who said that, but was met with Suicune's human face. He stepped back a few feet, in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Dad growled.

"What are YOU doing here? Bothering the cooks about your food?" My brother countered.

My father growled in defeat and walked out of kitchen, Arson, who was leaning on the door way, stood straight and moved out of the way, getting a glare from my father on the way out. Suicune let out air that he was holding and looked at me.

"You OK?"

"Fine, as in a way that her father hates her, yea, _fine_." I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "You do realize I could of handled that, right?"

He motioned around. "Without destroying the place, no." He nodded to Mara, and looked at Arson. "Thanks for getting me." Arson nodded and walked over to me, while Suicune left.

"I could of handled it."

"I will agree with your brother on this one."

I snorted in laughter and walked out of kitchen, Arson following me. I didn't know where I was going, just walking. I turned the corner and saw the blue carpet, meaning I was in the General's part of the palace. I just stood there.

"So, why are we here?" Arson asked over my shoulder.

"I don't know." I replied.

Arson nodded and waved for me to follow him. I complied and followed him to a familiar room.

"The map room?" I questioned.

He nodded and pulled a map off one of the dark wood shelves. He unraveled it and locked it down on the table.

"So." He glanced at me, while bending over the map.

"So, what?"

He stood straight and looked at me in eyes. "Where are you starting your journey?"

I shrugged and looked at him.

He rubbed his eyes and then looked at me. "Are you serious?"

"Yea.."

He stared at me like I could fly. "You just cant go out into the world without knowing where you're going first! It's like a ambush, you have to plan it, where your enemies are going to be, and who to take!" He growled.

"What?"

"Whatever."

We both looked at the map and I thought about it. "I want to go toUnova."

Arson's face paled so badly, I thought he was sick, but he coughed and looked at me. "You can't be serious..."

"Well, I am, because the sooner we get Unova out of the way, then you won't have to worry so much that Neon will kill me." I put my hand on my hip and looked at him. "I did too think about it, take the harder road first, then take the nicer, paved ones."

He smiled at me, remembering the saying my mom used to say. His smile disappeared after he thought about it.

"Neon's spy's are everywhere in the world, just because you want to go the harder road first, doesn't mean you might get killed or captured in the long run." He said. He then stood straight and put his hands behind his back.

"But its not like he has a whole army over there like he does in Unova." I motioned around the region that made Unova. "It will be safer over in the other regions after we get rid of the capital of Neontropolis." Arson snorted in laughter.

"And what happens if we kill the king of Neontropolis?" Arson asked, looking down and writing stuff down on a piece of paper.

"Then the kingdom will fall to us." I said proudly.

He smiled while continue to write. "And this is the reason why you are Dianna's favorite little queen." He replied. I ended the conversation with a laugh.

_**I know, short chapter, yea...**_

_**If I had some REVIEWS, I might just put my heart into these chapters...**_

_**Please, for me, just R&R.**_

_****_

Now, something has been bothering me. I know you guys and gals read my story, but... I don't think you guys know what they look like :/

_**This is where I get my typing fingers out and do stuff...**_

_**Emma: Long mid-waist Brown hair, 5 ft 3", brown eyes, is a real tom boy.**_

_**Arson: Just search up "Mako Legend of Korra" XD. Wears armor all the time. Green eyes...**_

_**Emma's Dad: (He has no name... for now) Grey eyes, White button up, blue jeans.**_

_**Thats really all you need to know :P**_

_**Now here is a Equinox history lesson**_

"_**Dianna was the first 'warrior' queen of the Skylands. She fought her evil brother and came out victorious. She always carried a sword and wore armor, and blesses those who follow her 'warrior' ways."**_

_**Emma is Dianna's favorite, because she has a father who hates her, no mother, and is join on a journey while some evil Equinox boy is trying to kill her.**_

_**Now, please**_

_**Read**_

_**and**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**(P.S) The authors note from above is like from a month ago.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh. My. Gosh.**_

_**Someone reviewed..**_

_**AND IT WAS NOT A FLAME!**_

_**You don't know how happy I am..**_

_**I am more than ecstatic...**_

_**RedWarrior702: **__**Thank you, for being my first reviewer. Even I slightly don't know where this is going, I just have small goals in mind, and it will go from there.**_

_**Anyways, I have gotten past my 100 views goal, with only 1 review... (actually, I had 100 before the review, but it still feels good typing that.)**_

_**I forgot to say how Suicune looks like.**_

_**He always wears blue, has blue eyes, and has (long) black hair that goes down to about his ears.**_

_**Sha-bang, here is your lovely chapter 4.**_

* * *

"So, away from the battle and assassin subject, where is my brother?" I asked Arson, walking down the General hall to the main part of the castle. He just shrugged and kept on staring straight ahead. He always looked in front of him, I never knew why.

"Why do you look in front of you all the time?" I asked curiously.

"So I wont trip and fall on something." He joked.

"No, I am serious. You always look in front of you, like someone is going to jump in front of you."

He shrugged. "I guess its just genetics, or my father."

"Speaking of your father, where is he?" I ask, looking around the corner that we are going to turn, only to see Arson's father and mine, discussing something. I jumped back and stood against the wall, Arson right beside me. I looked around and saw a familiar place in the wall.

"Knock on the wall across the hall." I whispered in his ear.

He changed forms so he would be quieter, and as soon as he changed forms, I heard footsteps coming from around the corner. He changed forms again and knocked.

The wall slid open, behind it, a Umbreon.

"Hi, Shadow." I whispered, and jumped into the space into the wall, right after Arson.

I slid the wall closed, and listened. I heard the muffled voices of my father and Arson's father, and I struggled to make out what they were saying.

"Make sure she..." I heard my father's voice and shank back against the other side of the small hallway.

"Hi Shadow." Arson said, sitting down and crouching because of the low ceiling.

"Hello Mr. General." She replied, licking her paws. "So how is Venom?" She said between licks.

"Fine." I said. "Can you take me to my room please?"

She nodded and started walking down the hall normally. Arson and I had to walk with our bellies touching the cold floor, because we were too big for the small hall.

"How did you know about this?" He asked from behind me.

"I used to explore these halls when I was a cub. I liked being the only one to know about these." I said, resisting the urge to flick my tail.

"Well then how did the exile know about it?" I heard Shadow growl from ahead.

"Because she lives in the halls." I hissed at him.

"Touche..." Arson mumbled.

When we finally reached the hallway that was outside my room, Shadow opened up the wall and let me and Arson out.

"So where is Venom?" I asked her when I got out, and before she had a chance to shut the wall.

She thought for a moment. "Last time I saw her, she was at the river taunting the cubs."

I sighed and flicked my tail in annoyance. "Alright..."

Shadow closed the door to the wall. I patted Arson on the shoulder.

"She didn't kill you, nice job." I said.

"Thanks.." He mumbled. "So should we go get Venom?" He asked me.

"Nah, she will be fine." I turned away and started walking down to my door.

"I don't care about Venom, I am worried about the cubs..." He sighed. "She has a sailor's mouth, and I don't want to think about what their mothers would do if they heard her."

I giggled. "So you do care about 'sailor's mouth Venom'?" I opened my door, to my surprise, Venom was on my bed. "Oh, hey." I waved to her.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" She asked.

"I already have my bags packed, I just need the Moonlight Dip*." I said.

"Well you might want to get it now, just in case."

I snorted "Fine, mother."

* * *

_**I will end this chapter here... Its short... But I am tired...**_

_**As for what Moonlight Dip is...**_

_**Explaining now...**_

"_**Equinox's live off of Moonlight mostly. They can eat human food regularly, but will soon die if they don't get enough moonlight. If you can find the right ingredients, you can make Moonlight Dip, a special sauce that adds the right amount of Moonlight to your food."**_

_**So yea...**_

_**I have decided to bend the rules of Fanfiction a bit... **_

_**I am very bad at ideas...**_

_**So I will make a OC chart...**_

_**But not this chapter, I have worked hard enough with school coming closer and closer...**_

_**Anyways Please R&R...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blah...**_

_**My Boyfriend has been calling me on Skype everyday. I like him calling me, but it kinda gets annoying.**_

_**I also start school on the 27th of August, so the chapters will come farther in between...**_

_**Like anyone cares.**_

_**Oh, by the way, I never gave credit to the Pokemon people. Emma, Take it away.**_

_***silence***_

_**Emma?**_

_***Metal crashing***_

_**Emma: Alexandria or AKA Rainy1212, doesn't own Pokemon in any way shape or form. If she did, Misty would be killed by her bike.**_

_**Thank You... I guess...**_

_**Now here is Chapter 5.**_

I stepped down the stairs back down to the kitchen, and sneaked past everyone to the storage of Moonlight Dip.

"Wow." I breathed.

I looked around and saw silver lighting all around the tall glass bottles. I walked forward and grabbed one, and twisted it around to look at it on all angles. I have been in here thousands of times, but I never got over the how the room looked so beautiful. I grabbed the messenger bag that I had with me, and stuffed about 3 bottles of 24oz in the messenger bag. I looked down and saw there was still enough space for 1 more, and clothes. I placed another one in the bag and closed it up. I walked out of the storage room, and sneaked past everyone again. I climbed back up the stairs, and opened the door to my room. Venom was asleep, and so I woke her up to help me pack for tomorrow. I got a hiss of frustration.

"If your so tired, go to bed earlier." I crossed my arms at her.

"That doesn't work." She growled and shook herself to wake up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me pack." I sat down on the wooden floor.

"Why?" She jumped down beside me.

I growled at her. "Because I am leaving tomorrow."

"Why?" She sat down.

"I will hit you across this room Venom." I stared at her while she giggled.

"Fine, how long are you going to be gone?" She asked nicely. "A Skyland month? Or a Under-land month?" I shrugged.

"I guess a Under-land month for now, then I will go a Skyland month."

"Deal. That way you wont go insane from not being around your sane brother." I petted her head like a cat.

"Its not my fault you make me insane, Ven." I earned a glare, and I laughed. I dragged the clothes that the maid put out for me for my trip. I shoved the folded clothes in my bag and got up off the floor.

"So, wanna go for a swim before we leave?"

"With Suicune and Arson?" She asked. "Sure. As long as Arson doesn't pet me."

"Are are you going to hold that down against him for the rest of his life?" I asked her as I got my bathing suit.

"Yes."

I walked into the bathroom and changed clothes and put on my bikini top and swimming shorts. _**(A.N Yes, there are swimming shorts, I have some, they are not called trunks. **__**ಠ **__**-**__**ಠ**__**)**_ I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Venom just staring out the window.

"What?"

"Huh?." She whipped around. "Nothing."

"That was a very quick 'Nothing'." I shrugged it off and opened the window.

Then the door opened. I quickly closed the window and turned around to see Suicune.

"Oh, hi..."

"Where are you going?" He had his hand on the door handle.

"Swimming."

"With who?"

"You, Venom, and Arson." I leaned back against the window.

He shook his head. "No, because Arson is out training the new recruits, I am going to the meeting Celebi just called for the Legendary Pokemon, and Venom has to go terrorize the cubs."

"So I am invited to the meeting?" I asked.

"Yes." He snorted. "You are the princess, you are the diplomatic." He paused. "You can wear what you got on, we can go swimming after the meeting." He beckoned me to go first out the door. I literally ran down to the meeting room. The doors swung open when I was right in front of them.

Every single legendary was there.

"How do they get here so fast?" I gasped.

"You will learn later."

"How do they all have a human form?"

"Magic?" He smiled at his joke.

"I am not kidding." I pouted at him, but my mood lighted up when Articuno walked up to me. _**(A.N. I will let your imagination take over, just stick with the 'blue' color, but no blue skin, that's just wrong. :P)**_

"Hi Art." We all had nicknames, for battle training, or just for friendly reasons.

"Hey Princess." That... unfortunately... was my nickname. I shook it off and smiled at her. (_**A.N.**_ _**Yes, HER**_)

"So, how have you been doing?"

"Fine." She smiled and looked around. "Where is your lovely aunt. If she called us to this meeting for some scavenger hunt, I will freeze her." Her eyebrow twitched.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Bah, fine, I will find her myself." She walked off, and I sighed in annoyance.

"I hate her with a burning passion..." I sighed out.

Okokokokokokokokokokokokokok okokokokokokokokokokokokokok okokokokokokokokokokokokok

_**OK, somewhat of a long chapter.**_

_**I love me.**_

_**ANYWAYS...**_

_**No OC Characters, I gave up.**_

_**Anyways, Celebi is Emma's aunt. All legendary Pokemon are connected in one way, or another.**_

_**Emma's father is not a legendary... just...**_

_**The family tree is messed up...**_

_**Probably some inbreeding in there...**_

_**anyways...**_

_**ENJOY AND R&R**_

_**PLEASE**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**A regular Earth month is 30, or 31 days. A Skyland Month is about 2½ of Earth months. That means that Skyland Months take longer than Earth Months. The day and nights are at least 6 hours longer than Earth's night and day cycle is."**_

Well...

Thats why it is taking so long.

Emma will probably be in the Unova Region by Chapter 10.

Freaking time warp crap.

Anyways

I am back...

From the place they call "school..."

I always kept this story at the front of my mind, but...

I was so busy

So here it is, chapter six, finally...

* * *

"I don't know what gets on her nerves."Suicune said behind me. "Probably you."

"Why?" I turned around a tilted my head a bit. "What did I do?"

He shook his head as a answer, and looked up at the podium that was in the hall, same place where we decided if I could leave this place, just hours earlier. I followed his head and looked at the podium. Celebi walked up to the podium and rested her hands onto it. Everyone's eyes were on her, and no one glanced away from her when she looked everyone in the eye. She stared at me a bit longer than everyone else. I felt like I should slink back into a invisible shell. I looked her in the eyes and just stared back at her. She moved her gaze along the gathered Pokemon there. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and stood straight. She stopped at the last Pokemon and looked down at the podium. I could feel her humor directed at me.

"Welcome Legendaries." Her voice boomed around the room. I didn't know, neither did I want to know, how her voice boomed, even though she was a small Pokemon. I felt my finger twitch. I don't know why it does that, it just does.

"As all of you know, I have called you here for a very important meeting!" I saw her smile, and I appalled when I heard a voice respond to her.

"If its so important, why did you make us wait this long!" Celebi frowned and glared in the direction the voice came from. There was some growls in the crowd, and some snickers. She continued on with her "important" speech.

"As most of you know, the enemy has moved forward onto the lines, setting up a new base in western Unova." She stated. "We have had heavy casualties, most being full-human blood." There were murmurs that was heard around, mostly condolences towards the families.

"The legendary council is still deciding if we should enter this war." She stated and looked down at the podium. _A paper is probably there._ I thought.

"As of the present time, the Skyland Army Generals have taken over from the Skyland council." She paused "All Legendaries are not allowed to help in the war in any way, only to protect their territory and, when the time comes, the world." She looked around. "The only Pokemon able to help in the war are me, Latias, Suicune, Raikou and Entei." She set her hands on the podium. "Meeting dismissed."

In the light that appeared after the last word was spoken was so bright, I had to cover my eyes. When I removed my hand, I saw only Suicune in the room.

"How..." I whispered.

"Let's go swimming..." He said and started walking out the door. I ran after him and walked the same pace as him.

"So why are you and your brothers aloud to help in the war?" I asked him as I tried to keep up with his fast and long strides.

"We can help train the new recruits or fight." He paused. "We could use our powers, but we are not allowed to." He sighed and shorted his stride suddenly, so I walked past him. I slowed down as well and looked at him. His face seemed to be shadowed and hollowed. I had a twinge of worry for him.

"Do you remember when you had a history lesson when you were younger." He stated blankly. I snorted in laughter at his comment. "I had a lot of history lessons." He glanced at me, and put his head down. He put his hand on his head in frustration.

"Do you remember the Siege of Diana?" I became interested in what he had to say. I nodded, and he went on. "Remember the terms of the agreement?" That was the part I didn't remember. I shook my head. He sighed and scratched his head. "The terms were for Diana to marry Kevin." He said, and was about to say more when I interrupted him. "But Diana did marry Kevin." I was totally confused, and he must of saw my face. He smiled. "After the siege, she did, but she wanted to marry her general." There was a uncertain pause between the sentences. "She married Kevin, and a assassination attempt was founded." He seemed to lose train of thought, and there was silence in the room for a minute. "It, the assassination attempt, wasn't actually commanded by Diana, it was commanded of the people." He nodded to himself and looked at me again. "Let's go swimming, Raikou and Entei have been getting on my nerves." He lengthened his strides again, much to my frustration. "And where is your swimming suit?" I asked him, earning me a smile from ear to ear on Suicune's face. "At the pond, I always go swimming when I am alone." He said, and whispered under his breath, "when Celebi is in town." I pretended not to hear, and the walk was silent to the door of the castle, I walked past the guards, expecting a "Hello" or a "Be back by midnight Your Highness." Or even a nod of the head. But...

Nothing came from both of their mouths.

Instead I got a sword in front of me, blocking me from going any farther.

"Your Highness, we apologize for this, but the King has requested that you go to a meeting with him, immediately." He looked at Suicune, who had a frown on his face. "You may also come as well, Sir Mathew." Suicune's irritation when above the charts when the guard said his human name. "No, my sister is coming with me to swim, Trevor can wait for Emma later." The guard growled. "The king has requested her, and she shall come, it is important." Suicune knew he had lost. "I will see you later, meet me at the pond." He glared at the guard once more, and walked out to go to the pond. "Where is my father?" I asked the guard. "Up in his study, Your Highness." He seemed relived that he got me to go to my father. I sighed and walked back to the conference room, and turned to the right before the stairs. I walked down a hallway filled with expensive things, like gold and jewelry. All of these things were from the past Queens of the Skylands, the things most important to us in history. We kept them in this hallway because this is... well... The Skylands Queens hallway. There wasn't a kings hallway, due to the Skylands being a Queendom, but because my mother died when I was younger, my father took charge. I stopped thinking when I saw the oak wood doors looming in front of me. I stood looking at the door, and lifted my hand and knocked. I heard the sound echo down the hallway.

"Come in."

I turned the gold handles and walked in. The person that told me to come in was my father. You wouldn't call him... Abusive. More like, he wanted a child to do what he wanted. _Controlling_.

"You called me?" I asked. "For what reason, I was about to go swimming with Suicune." He paused at what he was doing, and I realized that he was doing paperwork, I looked at the letters at the top. I couldn't make out the letters, and he moved his hand over them and put them into a stack. I tried not to show my interest, but I just looked into his eyes. I saw distress, distrust, and anger. I knew why. _I was leaving._ Every plan he had to get rid of me would be ruined. He knew if he got rid of me he would have to have a heir, with or without a wife. He would make sure they were never like me. Never be able to hold a sword correctly. Never be able to take down the boys in battle training. Never get dirty.

Actually, it kinda sickened me to think about me never be able to hold a sword, due to that was my strong point in battle training. I was taken out of my thoughts when my father stood up, all the papers in the drawers.

"So, you are leaving." He stated

I wanted to reply '_Naw, I was kidding, I never want to leave, love you dad_', but I held my tongue.

"Yea, tomorrow, due to that is when I am able to leave." I paused "because you said so". I saw one corner of his mouth go up a bit, in a smirk. I continued frowning.

"You may leave now." I heard him say to me.

"What?"

"You may leave." He said again, frustration slipping into his voice.

I wanted to choke him.

"Fine" I snorted and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

Frustration and anger radiated off of me in waves. He called me up there for nothing. I stopped. I didn't feel like swimming anymore.

I sighed and took out the phone I had in my pocket. I called Suicune's number.

"Hello?" I heard a voice respond.

"I don't feel like swimming anymore."

He sighed, and I heard the water rush, as he moved around.

"What happened?"

"My dad's stupidity is at my limit."

I heard him laugh. "And how is that?"

"He called there for nothing."

"So that is counted as stupid?"

"Yes."

He laughed again. "Alright, be back in a minute." I hung up the phone.

* * *

Ok, I think this is long enough

I worked like, half a month on this

Review

Oh, and for clearance

Trevor is the king, AKA, Emma's dad.

You will find out who 'Kevin' is later.

And Mathew is Suicune's human name

I don't think you would walk around a crowded city yelling _**Suicune...**_

Again, R&R

I am begging you.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yep, I'm back. Happy holidays by the way. I don't think I wished that, even though its like, late now. **_

_**Happy Valentines day, just so I will be early (early when I wrote this), and starting now, Fun Facts will be at the start of the chapter, just for a tad of fun for all of us. **_

_**Fun Fact: Emma's last name is Daniels, very weird indeed...**_

* * *

It was two hours until Suicine got back.

"What took you so long?" I said to him after he opened my door to my room.

"Parade in town, couple ladies wanted some drinks." He grinned. "Paid for them, and got some numbers." He waved the pieces of paper around like it was a trophy. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What was the parade about?" I asked. I looked out my window onto the plains and onto the distant stone town.

"I think people have found out about you leaving." He walked over and stood beside me. He placed a hand on my left shoulder. "News travels fast, doesn't it." He chuckled. "Make sure you don't do anything stupid, else everyone will hear about it." He joked.

"How, it's only been 7 hours!" I exclaimed, looking at him.

"News travels fast." He repeated.

I sighed and turned away from the window. I felt a strong need to go to the town, one that was hard to turn away.

"Can I go?" The words surprised me, even more when I realized they came out of my mouth. Suicine looked at me in alarm.

"Why would you want to do that?" He began to scratch his hand, something he does when he gets nervous.

"It's my last day Suicune, please!" I grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him. "We can ride into town and wear cloaks or something." He didn't seem to relent at first, but after a minute he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, get your cloak and I will saddle up Blaze and Stand, make sure your ready in 10 minutes." He walked out of my room while I scrambled to find my cloak. I found it hanging up in my closet with a cover if dust coating it, and I remembered how long it's been since I've been out to the town, 8 long years. I quickly found my riding boots at the back of the small room and struggled to take my shoes off, and put the boots on. I brought the long-hooded cloak around and snapped the collar on. I ran out the door, catching a glimpse of what time it was, 5:26. I would be 4 minutes early if I got there in less than 3 minutes. I half-ran, half-fell down the stairs. I caught another glimpse of the clock, 5:28, two minutes left. I ran out the castle from the giant front doors and took a left on the dusty path. After a short time, I saw the familiar shape of Suicune petting a Rapidash with a light blue flame coming out, instead of the usual color orange-red flame. Suicune nodded at me.

"Right on time, lets get going if we are going to get back before midnight." He lifted himself onto the regular Rapidash. I jumped onto the weird one, and earned a friendly nicker. I patted Blaze on the neck and lightly kicked him forward. Suicune kicked Stand and galloped in front of me, and I lightly flicked the reigns and Blaze matched Stand's speed. Suicune kicked Stand a bit harder, and he galloped unto the dirt road to the small town. Blaze followed him at the same pace, and side by side we walked.

**_*Time warp due to that nothing really happened for the 1 hour ride*_**

Dirt roads met paved cobblestone streets. The horses hooves echoed on the road, due to that everyone was is the center of the town, and there was no noise except for the distant cheers and screams. Blaze's ears went back when the fireworks went off, and the cheers raised in volume for a second, then went back to a somewhat-normal noise. I smiled at Suicune, but his head was straight ahead with the cloak hood on his face, leaving a shadow and marking his face out. I realized I should do the same and lifted the hood over my head and it left a comforting shadow over my face. I smiled and opened my mouth to say something, when I heard footsteps running away. Suicune stopped Stand and put his hand on the outside of Blaze's bit.

"Guess it was just a kid a tad late." Suicune sighed in relief and tapped Stand to walk. Blaze already knew to follow him, so we went around on the streets following the noise. We turned onto a street with people flooding the end of it, trying to get a better glimpse of the parade in front of them. I caught a shadow of someone behind us.

"Nice for you to join us Jase." Suicune said without turning around.

"Sorry, sir. General Arson kept us late." He put a hand on Blaze's side, and earned a angry snort and a move to be kicked.

"So how's the parade sir? Gonna get any closer to the lady's? They might want a legendary after all the ale the men has drank." The soldier laughed at himself, but stopped when he caught a sight of Suicune's angry face.

"Sorry, sir." He said and held his head down for a moment.

"We will get closer, soon, after all the before stuff gets out of the way." He got off of Stand and tied him to the post that was on the end of every street in town. I got off my horse before Suicune could get around to help me. I saw him smack the soldier on the arm. I tied Blaze right next to Stand, and I followed Suicune to the end of the street. I enjoyed the sudden splash of sunlight that fell on my face before the cloak blocked it all. I felt Suicune grab my arm.

"Stay close to me." He whispered. I nodded. We tried to cut through the crowd, but it was hard enough by yourself, never less three. After flowing through the crowd awhile, we were out at the front.

I saw people dancing, people laughing, people who were enjoying themselves. It made me smile and want to join in, join and dance the day away, but the tight grip on my arm told me otherwise. I gazed at everyone, until the main event went on.

The Skylands colors, light blue, white, and light green, were flashing around in the road as people turned, with lively music playing at full blast that turned around them. They all turned and laughed and sang in the road, with everyone cheering and yelling. I saw children run out onto the street, and the dancers took them into the dance, singing. I couldn't understand what they were singing, it was just like a foreign language. Everyone's face had a smile on it. I looked around trying to see people's faces. Everyone we smiling.

But one. The frown automatically made my stomach turn. The man faced towards me. I felt anger showering off the man in waves.

"Suicune!" I whispered frantically to him. I looked back to the man.

He was gone.

"Huh? What?" Suicune looked down at me. "What's wrong?" He became alert.

"There was a man. He.." I never got to finish my sentence. I heard a gunshot, and fluid fell around me. I looked down, and saw red everywhere. Blood.

"Jase!" Suicune yelled to him, but I saw the fear in his eyes. I turned to where Jase last was. His body was on the ground. Suicune dragged me away. I heard more gunshots, some of them I could tell came close. I felt my throat close up with sadness.

"Change forms! It will leave less of a target!" Suicune yelled at me as he changed into being, well, Suicune.

I struggled to be calm for a moment, but when I did, I changed into being a Equinox pretty quickly. I felt my paws grab hold of the ground, and I kept pace with Suicune until we were well out of town, yet very far from the castle.

"You... Ok...?" He asked breathlessly. All I could to was nod.

* * *

**_Bang, done. Worked a month on this chapter. Trying to go back to writing all the time, but..._**

**_Anyways. Review. I'm sorry for the graphic things at the last part, but that's why this is rated T. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello to the new follower! Welcome to my crappy imagination!_**

**_I do not own Pokemon, else the world would be in the future. _**

**_Fun Fact: Venom is evil, figuratively. She hates children, I guess that's evil. _**

* * *

14 people died. 13 were children who did nothing. One was Jase. That's what I heard from Suicune just a couple of minutes ago. The time was now 7:59.

I felt horrible and responsible for everything. At least Blaze and Stand were back, even though it didn't help the darkness that hung over me like a thunderstorm.

Speaking of thunder, I heard the rumble in the distance. It was going to be a hectic day tomorrow and the rest of the evening. I remembered the conversation Suicune and I had.

"There wasn't any firearms involved." Suicune said to me. "There was fire arrows that hit explosive barrels, they were put right beside the wheat and bread, in the same kind of barrel. Jase was hit by an arrow, not by a firearm." Suicune seemed please with his report.

"Is Jase dead?" I choked out. I had started crying as soon as we got into the room. Silence filled the room. It meant yes.

"Does Arson know, Jase was one of his best." I looked at Suicune to see the sad look on his face.

"Yes, he proceeded to tell Jase's team and then to clean out his room. He sent out a messenger to tell his family." Suicune then bowed and walked out of the room, without asking me if he could.

A sudden thought occurred when I was out of the flashback, there was people shooting at me. People who knew I was there. The thought disappeared when I thought about the situation, about the situation of 13 children.

I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

I awoke to the soft pitter-patter of rain. All the events of today came rushing back to me in one wave. Sadness instantly came over me. It was dark outside, so I looked at the clock.

11:32. I slept for 4 hours, and my stomach growled in hunger, and I realized there was no moon tonight, so I wouldn't be able to get energy if I tried. I got up off my already made bed and snuck down to the kitchen. I silently tip-toed the stairs, one of them letting out a creak. I walked along the carpets to the kitchen. It wasn't busy as it was during the day. I heard the voices of scolding.

"No! Wrong place! You do that again, ten lashes your hand will get!"

I heard the "Sorry" come out of the kitchen and snuck in. I saw Mara glare at the girl who I never saw before.

"New cook?" I asked Mara as I looked in the fridge for something to eat.

She snorted. "Hardly, she can't even place the Moonlight Dip in the correct shelf." The new girl gave me a small glare and returned to working.

"You hungry?" Mara asked, turning the oven on to cook something. I nodded. She smiled.

"Hate how tonight is. Diana didn't bless us." Mara started putting things into a pot on the stove.

"Did you hear about what happened in town yet?" Mara said to me, and I cringed.

"They say children were killed for no reason, saying the king did it to punish them for no taxes." Mara sighed. "Everyone is starving, even the children, Emma." Mara looked at me. "Please stop him, just please, we can't take it anymore. Children are dying everyday because of barren food, and yet your father eats golden food on silver plates." Mara snorted. She grabbed a spoon and tasted it, added salt, and tasted it again. She smiled and grabbed a ladle and a bowl, and poured the soup into the bowl.

"Here kitten, eat." Mara said then suddenly turned around.

"Hey! Daisy! Get some Moonlight Dip over here now!" The new girl came over there with a shining bottle and poured some in my soup, not changing the color of the pale liquid. She gave me a glare that could kill, and left to go clean up some more.

I gulped down the soup and felt so much better. I thanked Mara and went back to my room, seeing Venom sleeping on the bed. I crawled in beside her and went to sleep.

But sometimes nightmares come with sleep. I dreamt about the massacre at the town today, watching Jase die in front of me, blood, screams. I couldn't do anything. Someone came up to me. The shape was familiar.

It was my father.

He held a knife in one hand and came towards me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. He kept coming closer and closer. He stood right in front of me. Grey eyes filled with rage, his muscles tensing.

He pushed the knife in my stomach. I knew it was a dream, but the pain felt like it was real. It felt like someone was tearing out your organs, leaving you for death. He took out the knife and plunged it in again. I felt my whole body crash into the ground.

I woke up sweating. I looked at the clock, 5:36 in the morning. I fell back to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Done, hopes it long enough. **_

_**Hopes you R&R. **_


End file.
